Conventional line guides are made of hard materials having corrosion-resistant and wear-resistant properties, such as chrome-plated steel and brass, or stainless steel, to resist the tendency of the line to cut grooves in the guides. Some guides have ceramic or tungsten-carbide inserts to enhance their wear qualities. Certain prior guides have been mounted to wire support frames secured to the rod, and others have been secured as by welding, soldering or brazing to contoured metal feet which are in turn secured to the rod by winding line or tape over the ends of the feet and around the rod.
Such prior line guides add considerable weight to the rod, and it is well known that the rod should be as light in weight as possible to improve castability and minimize the fatigue of the fisherman.